Paternidad Uchiha
by FloWy
Summary: • Escote • Sasuke y su hija se encuentran algo distanciados. Él como un ANBU ocupado y ella como una adolescente problemática. A Sakura se le ocurre una idea, su hija quiere un traje igual al de su padre cuando era joven entonces será Sasuke quien la acompañe a buscarlo. — ¿Cómo me veo, otō-sama? —Es demasiado revelador. [Serie de relatos cortos padre e hijo] EN PAUSA
1. Escote

Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, si esto no fuese así créanme que The Last se estrenaría también en Latino América.

Resumen: Sasuke y su hija se encuentran algo distanciados. Él como un ANBU ocupado y ella como una adolescente problemática. A Sakura se le ocurre una idea, su hija quiere un traje igual al de su padre cuando era joven entonces será Sasuke quien la acompañe a buscarlo. — ¿Cómo me veo, otō-sama? —Es demasiado revelador.

Sin más varas que nadie lee, sí mis adorados loquillos, yo sé que ustedes me ignoran xD, les dejo la historia.

* * *

**Los hijos, cuando son pequeños, entontecen a sus padres; cuando son mayores, los enloquecen.**

**—Proverbio inglés.**

* * *

**_Escote_**

* * *

Desde la mañana se mantuvo esa delicada frescura que se veía en la primavera, las calles rebozaban de la alegría de los más pequeños y del ajetreo de los ciudadanos madrugones y trabajadores. Los pequeños brotes de verde pasto eran cubiertos por una cristalina capa de gotas de rocío, los rayos del sol se colaban entre el follaje de árboles frondosos y arraigados a la tierra. Las nubes dejaban a plena vista el hermoso oleo del cielo turquesa, gracias a una fina pero presente corriente de aire, en fin, era un día precioso como casi todos los días en la pacífica Konoha desde hace veintitrés años.

— ¡No!

Casi todos los días.

El grito negativo resonó en los territorios del clan Uchiha, provenientes del cuarto de uno de los herederos de un poderoso dōjutsu ocular, específicamente del de la adolescente Uchiha Sarada. Justo en el corredor del segundo piso, de frente a la puerta del dormitorio, se encontraba Sakura con los puños apretados y con una ferviente vena mostrándose con rabia en su sien. Su hija le había azotado la puerta en la cara. La presión de su torrente sanguíneo le pegaba a gritos que rompiera esa puerta de una vez y demostrara quién era la ama de la casa pero solo se obligó a sí misma a respirar lenta y consecutivamente para , era una reacción que ya se esperaba de parte de la menor, de ser en varios años atrás ya habría perdido la paciencia pero eso es algo que aprendió a tener con mayor cantidad con los años. Resopló. Bueno, no era una gran cantidad de paciencia que tenía, aún así. A sus treinta y nueve años había aprendido con certeza cómo era la vida de una familia, aunque ella tuvo el bono extra de tener una familia tan particular como esta.

La razón del disgusto de su hija era simple, Sakura le había informado que su padre, Sasuke, sería quien la acompañaría en una compra de un atuendo que estaba marcada para ser en la tarde. Desde hace un tiempo atrás, Sakura había notado que la relación padre e hija entre Sasuke y Sarada era prácticamente inexistente; las misiones de Sasuke como el mejor ANBU de la aldea no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre y lo poco que tenía él tendría que ver cómo lo repartía entre sus tres hijos y su esposa. Además, su hija era un tanto diferente a como cualquiera pensaría de ella, siendo quien era, una de las hijas de Uchiha Sasuke; cabeza dura, terca, rebelde, arrogante aunque siempre fría, calculadora y un tanto inexpresiva.

Sí, era una chica muy diferente a sus padres. Como no. Sakura sonrió con diversión. En verdad era muy tonto de su parte pensar en que su hija no heredaría algo del carácter de ambos, aunque en estos momentos estaba en esa etapa de la vida en la cual uno busca encontrarse a sí mismo y lo que debe o necesita hacer en este contradictoria y tan temida adolescencia.

Pero Sakura también era terca y obstinada, era la gran ninja médico, discípula de los antiguos sannin, miembro del legendario equipo siete, quién diría que ella pasaría a ser una leyenda al igual que Sasuke y los demás miembros de la generación, incluyendo al sexto Hokage, Naruto.

Como toda madre, conocía a su hija y sabía que ella la admiraba al igual que su padre, Sarada era una fan de las historias en las que sus padres eran reconocidos como héroes. Entonces ¿qué se le ocurrió a Sakura? Simple, pronto se acercaba el ascenso de su hija mayor como jōnin y quería conseguirle un traje especial y ya sabía cuál sería. Una réplica del traje de antaño de Sasuke, en versión femenina, a ella le encantaría. Y no solo eso, sería Sasuke el que la acompañaría, tal vez si padre e hija pasaban más tiempo juntos esa brecha que se había hecho entre ellos cedería. Pero su hija tenía que ser tan terca.

—Sarada, sabes que estaré ocupada hoy en el hospital —dijo Sakura con un tono comprensivo y convincente, a pesar de ser eso una pequeña mentira piadosa—, no puede ser tan malo ir de compras con tu ó un resoplido desde el interior del cuarto y el sonido de ella tirándose, muy probablemente, de espaldas en la cama, si su hija no cedía ella tampoco.

—Pero bueno, estoy segura que tú estás cansada, muy cansada como para ir con tu padre —. Ella escuchó un "Ajá…" desganado y sonrió con malicia— entonces tampoco podrás ir a la fiesta que organizaran los Uzumaki, a la cual Bolt-kun te invitó —.Al decir esto, un sonido seco y corto se escuchó, como el de algo cayendo de lleno al piso, Sakura se pegó a la puerta—… cariño ¿estás bien? —otra cosa cayó al suelo ¿Qué estaría pasando adentro?

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una joven de cabello azabache y mirada aún más oscura, ella se acomodaba el cabello como quien no quiere la cosa pero se notaba que tenía un ligero sonrojo y Sakura era experta en ver sonrojos casi invisibles. La mayor sacudió un poco su bata médica y colocó un largo mechón rosa detrás de su oreja. Sonreía, su plan funcionó, Bolt-kun era el hijo mayor de Naruto y Hinata además de un amigo de la infancia de Sarada y pues, solo eso es necesario saber.

—Vamos, es solo un rato, tú padre te esperará en el campo de entrenamiento siete, solo irán a traer el traje y a él le queda de paso, muy conveniente ¿no lo crees? —. Sarada no era tonta, la sonrisa de su madre no le predecía nada bueno pero ella no era ninguna cobarde, la sonrisa de su madre aumentó— ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—No hay duda de por qué eres una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha, madre —dijo entre dientes la menor, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior, con gesto orgullosamente derrotado.

—No solo eso, querida —. Su madre la alcanzó y le dio una leve palmada en la espalda, llegando a bajar antes que su hija—. Soy la domadora de Uchihas.

Sakura sintió una mirada fulminante en su espalda pero siguió sonriendo mientras bajaba, ella ya era inmune a las miradas asesinas de cualquier Uchiha.

* * *

Cuánto amaba a su adorada madre. No, no era una afirmación, en estos momentos se estaba preguntando eso, todavía no podía creer que accedió a ir de compras con su padre. No la malinterpreten, ella ama a su padre y lo admira pero hay una gran diferencia entre ellos, más que nada, para ella, la edad.

Recordaba cuando era pequeña y esperaba ansiosa cuando su padre estaba libre y jugaba con ella y sus hermanos. Lastimosamente, con el tiempo, esas convivencias familiares se volvieron más escazas entonces llegó el tiempo en el que ella comenzó a confundir esa escases de convivencia con falta de interés por ellos. _"No es como si me hiciese falta"_ pensó ella con el rostro neutro cuando se acercó al lugar de reunión con su padre.

Él, como siempre, se mostraba mayormente inexpresivo, su traje lo hacía lucir como lo que era, un gran shinobi que aguardaba la paz en las sombras. Sasuke, además de ser el mejor ANBU de la aldea, también era uno de los guardaespaldas y semi-consejeros del hokage, además de embajador de la paz, esto hacía que su tiempo fuera muy preciado y escaso, después de todo la Alianza Shinobi debía tener buena comunicación, para ayudar a la unidad.

—Lamento la tardanza —Sarada se acercó a su padre, él estaba de pie, recostado en un fornido tronco, aguardándose en la sombra de este ya que el sol a esta hora, aproximadamente la una y tanto de la tarde, reflejaba la ferocidad y calor de sus rayos.

— ¿Qué te retrasó? —preguntó Sasuke, ella no era de las personas que hacían esperar a los demás.

—Nada, solo no quería venir —. Y es aquí donde la sinceridad de las personas a veces no debería ser tan clara y confiada. A pesar del calor una corriente fría paso por ese lugar, trayendo consigo un incómodo y gélido silencio, miradas chocando y pensamientos divididos. Sasuke no dijo nada, en cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato pero de cierta forma eso no le gustaba. Ambos dejaron de verse y caminaron, a paso derecho, firme y coordinado, hacía la aldea. Puede que esa tarde sea aún más larga de lo esperado.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? ¿Dos horas, casi tres? En realidad no entendía el motivo por el cual las mujeres, esos seres que lograban sacar en los hombres un lado que ni ellos mismos conocían, escudriñaban tanto su vestimenta. Eso no era un tema de vida o muerte, con tal que le permitiera movilidad a la hora de un combate todo estaría bien. Pero esa solo era la opinión de un hombre, Sasuke lo sabía, muchas veces Sakura le había dicho los mismo _"La ropa no significa solamente utilidad en batalla, a veces puede ayudar a cosas más profundas"_. No podía debatirle eso, ese era un tema que él desconocía y lo hacía sentir primitivo.

Pero volviendo al tema, esa costurera era una tortuga o qué. Cuando llegaron, inmediatamente una mujer de avanzada edad, la cual podía explicar su lentitud, se encargo de arrastrar, literalmente, a su hija. Según le había comentado Sakura, este era un traje especial, no era mentira que él estaba completamente orgulloso de los logros de sus hijos, su hija con solo dieciséis años ya se convertiría en jōnin, demostrando que la alegría de un padre es grande cuando su hijo le supera. Pero aún así, un traje no podía ser tan especial, él tenía que estar soportando miradas poco prudentes de parte de mujeres, él no les prestaba atención, el estaba felizmente casado con la mujer que amaba y que lo amó aún en tiempos difíciles, bueno, en tiempos en los que él intentaba matarla. Negó con sosiego. Eso era increíble ver cómo aún teniendo ya casi cuarenta años las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él, y no importaba el tiempo que fuese, siempre le parecería incómodo, todavía le causaba cierta gracia el ver cómo Sakura demostraba su lugar cuando alguna mujer le mandaba aunque sea una mirada principiantemente ó la cortina abrirse. Por fin podría ver el motivo por el cual llevaba un buen rato encerrado en ese extraño lugar.

Cuando su cabeza logró girar lo suficiente para ver a su hija, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y su boca se abrió ligeramente, sus cejas temblaban o mejor dicho, tenían un leve conflicto que no les permitía quedarse arriba o abajo. Sarada llevaba el mismo traje que él usaba en antaño, sandalias, traje y hasta el accesorio característico de los discípulos de Orochimaru, todo moldeado y copiado a la perfección de un cuerpo femenino. Pero eso no era lo que lo dejó así, al igual que lo usaba él, su hija llevaba el cierre de la camisa bastante bajo, mostrando una gran cantidad de… piel, una cantidad algo exagerada para él. Sasuke pensaba desde cuándo su hija tenía ese tipo de_ musculatura_, desde cuándo ella mostraba tanto.

Mientras tanto su hija se miraba en el espejo, posando y revolviendo sus cabellos azabaches. Inclusive llevaba el mismo accesorio en la muñeca. La longeva costurera se encontraba al lado del espejo, con una foto mostrándose hacia la menor, ahí podía verse claramente al modelo original con el traje original, un Sasuke de unos diecisiete años de edad. Sarada sonreía en el espejo por el resultado, era obvio que el traje fue hecho para ella, se luciría en su ascenso. Entonces, por un acto más que nada orgulloso, altivo y algo ególatra se giró hacia atrás, para ver a su padre, que ya se encontraba de pie, antes estaba sentado en un pequeño mueble algo tullido.

— ¿Cómo me veo, otō-san? —preguntó ella. Sería una gran mentira si ella dijera que el traje no le gustaba, le quedaba como quería y hasta aceptaba que eso acentuaba el parecido entre padre e hija, un parecido que ella mayoritariamente negaba. Su sonrisa se acrecentó, hasta su padre se había quedado sin habla, se imaginaba la expresión idiota de Bolt al verla.

—… — el silencio de Sasuke se plasmó, se acercó a su hija, la cual seguía sonriendo aunque con una expresión algo curiosa. Sasuke miró hacia el lugar revelador en el atuendo de su hija, hacia el _escote_. Pensó en todos los chicos, adolescentes alborotados más precisamente, que verían a su hija así. ASÍ. Con las cejas enarcadas hacia abajo y la boca caída, tomó el cierre de la camisa y ante la mirada incrédula de su hija, cerró el cierre hasta al final, casi llegando a tapar la boca de la menor— es demasiado revelador.

— ¡¿Eh?! —fue lo único que pudo exclamar Sarada, completamente estupefacta.

Y gracias a esa repentina e improvisada idea de Sakura, Sasuke pudo darse cuenta que no se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, ahora sentía el deber de vigilar más de cerca sus pasos, esa niña ya estaba intentando dejar de serlo y él no lo permitiría tan pronto, más valía que el hijo del dobe se mantuviera alerta y precavido, Sasuke la protegería y le dedicaría más tiempo, lo sacaría de donde pudiese.

Sarada entendió, mientras intentaba llegar a un acuerdo con su padre sobre el nivel de escote que podía tener, que su padre se preocupaba por ella, tal vez demasiado, que él no la dejaría sola ni a ninguno de sus hermanos pero sobre todo entendió, además de lo escandaloso que podía llegar a ser el desarrollo de los hijos para los padres, que Sakura, su queridísima madre, también era la matriarca manipuladora de Uchihas.

* * *

**El mejor legado de un padre a sus hijos es un poco de su tiempo cada día".**  
**—Leon Battista Alberti**

* * *

Muy buenas, si quieren culpar a alguien por estas ideas tan a la sorpresa ninja, culpen a las imágenes que siempre consigo y que logran contarme más de una historia. Las actualizaciones de la historia, si es que la continúo, serán en esos momentos en los cuales esté muy aburrida, sin inspiración o por simples fluctuaciones en mi canal cerebral artístico (en español: cuando a mi musa le garre feo).

Espero saber de sus opiniones, las cuales ayudan en todo el sentido a la palabra. Muchas gracias por leer.  
Saludos y un cafecito, si les parece.

**EDITADO: 01/12/14**

_Como algunos podrán notar, he editado los nombres de los descendientes de nuestros ninjas favoritos ya que me gusta que todo esté lo más acorde posible al cannon original aunque esto es un intento de comedia xD Algo que no pienso cambiar es la existencia de los otros dos hermanos de Sarada porque... ¡vamos! todos nos imaginábamos que Sasuke y Sakura tendrían más tiempo para, ya saben, reconstruir el clan ¬w¬. Sin más que agregar..._

_¡Cambio y fuera! _


	2. La charla

Discleimer: No soy hombre y mucho menos japonés, entonces es obvio que no soy Masashi Kishimoto, el único dueño y creador de los personajes de Naruto. Yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para mi historia. Sin fines de lucro

Resumen: Sasuke y su hija se encuentran algo distanciados. Él como un ANBU ocupado y ella como una adolescente problemática. A Sakura se le ocurre una idea, su hija quiere un traje igual al de su padre cuando era joven entonces será Sasuke quien la acompañe a buscarlo. — ¿Cómo me veo, otō-sama? —Es demasiado revelador. [Serie de relatos cortos padre e hijo]

¡Disfruten!

Enjoy!

Desfrutar!

* * *

**Muchas cosas tienen doble sentido, la mayoría de las veces pone a prueba nuestras mentes y nosotros los incautos tendemos a verle el sentido equivocado.**

**—CrazyBlueFlower.**

* * *

Era un día precioso, sol cálido, brisa fresca, cielo despejado, no había nada malo que verle, tan precioso que a veces hasta enfermaba. A Sasuke esto no le daba un buen presentimiento. Los días preciosos no tenían un buen historial de sucesos.

El día en que Naruto se volvió hokage fue un día precioso, el día en que Naruto le pidió ser su padrino fue un día precioso, el día en que su hijo, Daisuke, dijo su primera palabra fue un día precioso. ¿Lo ven? Puras catástrofes, al menos para día en que Naruto se volvió hokage fue el día en el que la aldea se resignó en que el único candidato a elegir era un idiota pero aún así un héroe, aún le sorprendía el hecho de que la aldea no estuviese en llamas o algo por el estilo, al menos por ahora. El día en que Naruto le pidió amablemente que fuese su padrino, y por amablemente me refiero a que el rubio le rogó y obstinó hasta el cansancio al Uchiha diciéndole cosas como _"Teme, tú eres la única opción que tengo""Eres mi mejor amigo por eso debes ser mi padrino""Le diré a Sakura-chan""¡Bastardo! Yo sí fui tu padrino dattebayo", _la lista era larga pero al final él tuvo que aceptar por mera salud mental propia y salud física para el hokage, al final Sasuke tuvo que aguantar los nervios de proporciones inimaginables que Naruto padeció en esa día en que su primer y único hijo varón dijo su primera palabra fue… decepcionantemente perturbador. La razón es simple, en cualquier lugar o tiempo del mundo la reacción de Sasuke al escuchar a su hijo decir "Dattebayo" hubiese sido la misma; buscar al provocante de tal absurda palabra y convertirlo en cenizas con el Amaterasu. Por suerte la primera verdadera adquisición vocal del pequeño Uchiha, desapareció tan rápido como vino.

Puras catástrofes.

Así que Sasuke simplemente no juzgaba nada por la apariencia, ni siquiera un día como por las transitadas calles de la aldea, con su traje habitual de ANBU. Se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento en el que se encontraban, justo en ese momento, sus hijos para irse con ellos a casa a una sesión de entrenamiento en familia. Desde el incidente con Sarada y el escote hace unos días, se había puesto aún más las pilas para convivir más tiempo con sus hijos. En realidad no quería que sus hijos se siéntese abandonados por él o que se sintieran en competencia entre ellos. Aunque tal vez resultaba algo pesado para sus hijos entrenar con sus amigos y/o compañeros y luego con él, le estaban agradecidos, en cierta acercarse, hizo lo que ya se había vuelto una costumbre, subir a un árbol elegante y cautelosamente como un rayo y observar un poco el entrenamiento que estaban teniendo sus hijos para así tener una idea de cuánto avanzan en su entrenamiento y qué cosas mejorar con él. En este momento se estaba llevando a cabo un enfrentamiento amistoso entre Himawari y Bolt, los hijos de Naruto y Hinata. Había que admitirlo, el dobe entrenaba muy bien a sus hijos, esos chicos eran sus sobrinos postizos.

— ¡Vamos! Bolt, no sabía que fueses tan lento —escuchó Sasuke que Sarada le gritaba al Uzumaki. Parecía que la amistad-rivalidad era algo que se heredaba, esas dos eran un ejemplo—. Estoy segura que mi antepasado Madara es más rápido que tú ¡y el está muerto y hecho polvo!

Bolt se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacía su hermana, y al escuchar tales palabras logró dar una vuelta hacia atrás, asestando una patada directa en el mentón de su hermana, lanzándola unos metros lejos. Mientras Himawari se reponía del golpe, Bolt se dio la vuelta y con la cara totalmente roja de furia, miró hacia la Uchiha.

— ¡Cállate, bastarda! ¡¿No ves que me distraes _dattebasa_?! —mientras el chico volvía su atención al combate, Sasuke felicitaba la habilidad de los Uzumakis para inventar palabras pero comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación que llevaban Daisuke y Sarada.

—Ese perdedor, cuando me toque con él ya verá —refunfuñaba, literalmente, la de cabellos azabaches con una sonrisa maléfica. Daisuke solo mantenía la mirada en el combate, mostrando esa seriedad tan característica de los Uchiha, su cabello era rebeldemente negro y a pesar de que todo su perfil pegaba a gritos ser una versión menor de su padre, lo que chocaba con ello era el color de sus ojos, jade, pero manteniendo la profundidad de los ojos negros de su hermana—. Deja de mirar a Himawari, solo te falta babear para completar el combo, eres el límite de lo obvio, pedófilo.

Él solo abrió los ojos un poco y esquivó la mirada burlona de su hermana menor, intentando concentrarse solo en el combate. Este hecho no pasó por alto para Sasuke, quien levantó ligeramente una ceja.

—Mírala —dijo Daisuke para Sarada. Los movimientos de Bolt eran mucho más rápidos que los de su hermana pero los de ésta eran más fuertes, ambos hermanos contrastaban mucho, la melena negra azulada de la chica era una desventaja en combate pero también una distracción, el cabello rubio del chico y sus ojos azules, como los de su hermana menor, lo hacían casi idéntico a su padre. Viéndolos pelear, Sarada admitía que esos dos tenían lo suyo, más Bolt si le preguntaban pero eso nadie tenía que saberlo, después Daisuke admitió sin ningún tapujo:

— ¿La ves? Nuestros hijos serán fuertes y lindos.

—Por no mencionar imaginarios —respondió con total naturalidad Sarada, lo suyo en definitiva era la rostro de su hermano se volvió un poema.

Sasuke en su escondite, eh perdón, lugar de observación, negaba lentamente, esa respuesta era de esperarse por parte de su hija pero ahora pensaba en eso, que su hija pasaba mucho tiempo con Bolt y su hijo mucho tiempo con Himawari, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, significaba algo, él no era idiota, no era Naruto, pero en realidad no sabía, y en cierta forma quería comprender, el nivel en el que estaban esas relaciones personales.

* * *

Sarada se estiró con cierta pereza. Ya habían terminado el entrenamiento con su padre, quien llegó a recogerlos, y de paso interrumpirles, en su pequeño enfrentamiento con Bolt y Himawari. No se preocupó, al día siguiente podría enfrentarse a Himawari, esa perdedora no la vencería, sí, es una expresión muy interesante para referirse a su mejor y muy tierna amiga. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, el entrenamiento la había dejado cansada pero no lo admitiría. Justamente ahí se encontraba Sakura cocinando.

—Mi madre cocinando tan temprano —habló la menor mirando cómo se revolvía una sopa de tomate, miró al reloj colgado en la pared, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, muy temprano para la cena.

—Sí, es que tengo una cita en el hospital y me tendré que ir pronto pero no quiero hacerlos pasar hambre o que coman en otra parte, así que les dejo esto —. El aroma de los tomates inundaba toda la cocina, un aroma muy apetitoso para todos; con el tiempo Sakura había logrado dominar la cocina y no al revés, Hinata le ayudó bastante en el proceso.

—Ah… —sinceramente Sarada no le estaba poniendo atención, con el cansancio y el apetito que sentía no podía hacerlo.

—Creo que ya está —dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de guardar todos los ingredientes—. Sarada, dejé dos revistas en el comedor, una es para ti y una para tu padre, espero la leas —expresó al final con un tono más duro ya que notaba a su hija algo distraída—, dile a Sasuke que espero hable contigo sobre el tema de la revista que le dejo a él.

— ¿Por qué solo conmigo? —interrumpió la menor con el seño algo fruncido y con los labios igual, si iba a sufrir la tortura de una aburrida charla al menos que también su hermano sufriera.

—Bueno, lo veo extraño pero si insistes dile que lo dejo a su juicio —el rostro irónico y algo burlesco de su madre no le daba buena espina pero al final le dio igual y alzó los hombros— no me esperen, hasta luego querida —y con un beso casi impuesto para la mejilla de su hija, Sakura se marchó.

Sarada caminó con toda la elegancia de una jōnin Uchiha hacia la sala, aunque estuviese molida por los entrenamientos, sus hermanos debían estar afuera descansando con su padre. Vio las revistas y tomó la primera que estaba ahí, sin siquiera ver de qué trataba, subió las escaleras con pesadez, en cuanto terminara de leer esa cosa bajaría a comer, se sentía tan hambrienta que empezaba a pensar en que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con los Uzumaki.

* * *

Una buena ducha nunca hace mal después de un buen enfrentamiento, el orgullo que sentía por sus hijos al verlos luchando con voluntad y destreza era enorme. Aunque claro, todavía les faltaba bastante para poder alcanzarlo pero eran un gran logro, la velocidad de Daisuke, la habilidad estratégica de Sarada, la potencia de **Kotomi***, su hija menor de doce años, eran una excelente combinación.

Después de ponerse su ropa limpia, bajó hacia la sala, atraído por el intenso aroma a tomate, en la gran mesa tradicional de caoba se encontraba ya servido una taza con una cantidad decente de sopa, y justo al lado una revista. Al sentarse para disfrutar de su comida escuchó la voz de Sarada proveniente de la cocina, la cual lo escuchó llegar.

—Padre, le aviso que mi madre salió al hospital, una cosa de pacientes y esas cosas —el tono neutro de Sarada demostraba el aburrimiento que tenía por hablar— y dijo de que leyeras la revista que está en la mesa, que tenías que hablarnos de ello a Daisuke y a mí.

Esa parte no se la esperaba, hablar de qué. No es que fuera muy asiduo para hablar con ellos pero normalmente eso era algo que hacía Sakura cuando los chicos se metían en problemas, tal vez porque pensaban que él sería demasiado duro con su mano, deslizó la revista hasta tenerle a la vista, la tomó y la portada lo hizo alzar una ceja casi involuntariamente y de manera sorpresiva. La portada rezaba _"La sexualidad en los adolescentes"_. Que apareciera Madara y se lo llevara, estaba casi que en shock, Sakura quería que él, Sasuke Uchiha, les diera la charla a sus hijos. No sabía qué pensar, el mundo por un momento se detuvo, él tendría que hablarles a sus dos hijos sobre el sexo, a los dos. Miró su reflejo en la sopa, a él nunca le dieron la charla por razones, bueno, muy obvias, lo había descubierto por sí mismo, en la academia les hablaban un poco de ello y bueno, Sakura era una ninja médico, ella sabía mucho del tema. Entonces por qué demonios él tenía que ser el que hablara sobre eso con sus hijos. Desde que los niños eran pequeños les había esquivado cualquier pregunta referente al tema pero ahora, esto era diferente, sus hijos ya eran adolescentes con hormonas. Ahora hay paz y lo único por lo que pueden preocuparse las generaciones futuras, además de defender la paz es…

Su reflejo cambio y se convirtió en los rostros de Daisuke y Sarada, luego aparecieron los de Himawari y Bolt. Cuando Sasuke creía estar delirando los rostros se deformaron en bebés con características físicas parecidas entre esos cuatro chicos, y más bebés y más y más.

—Mangekyo Sharingan —los ojos de Sasuke tomaron un ferviente color rojo, su reflejo se mostraba natural, su rostro quieto, calmado y de cierta forma perturbado. Aceptaba el reto, lo que fuese para que esos bebés no aparecieran, al menos todavía. Sarada apenas era una niña, en su opinión—. Sarada...

— ¿Sí? —contestó ella, saliendo de la cocina con una taza de sopa.

—Llama a tu hermano y dile a Kotomi que vaya a jugar a casa del dobe —una pausa incómoda se extendió en el aire, ella entrecerró sus ojos y frunció sus cejas, eso no se veía bien. Sasuke le mandó una mirada negra que su hija no supo descifrar—, _tenemos que hablar._

* * *

En definitiva eso no se veía para nada idea suya o el ambiente estaba tan tenso que estaba seguro de poder cortarlo con su katana. Exhaló con algo de desosiego, estaba seguro de que era más probable la encontraban en unos de los cuartos principales del segundo piso de la aclamada mansión Uchiha. Esa habitación servía como una especie de oficina-biblioteca, normalmente Sasuke guardaba ahí el historial de ciertas misiones de rango S, documentos del clan y lo más importante, al menos para sus hijos, pergaminos con jutsus milenarios del clan, de los que se habían adquirido con el tiempo por el Sharingan, y uno que otro prohibido. Era tanta la curiosidad que desprendía esa habitación, tan atrayente para sus hijos, que Sasuke tiene que cerrar la habitación con un sello mientras no está.Cuando sus hijos avanzaran más tendrían la oportunidad de escoger uno de los pergaminos pero hasta entonces, Sarada estaba pensando en qué tan fácil sería dejar inconsciente a su padre.

—Eh, padre, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —decía ella. Llevaban como cinco minutos en silencio, ella y su hermano sentados a la par en unas sillar acolchonadas, no le agradaba ver a su padre en silencio y con esa expresión en su rostro, era la misma de siempre pero tenía algo diferente y esa sensación no era para nada buena—, si es por los de los arboles incinerados fue culpa de Daisuke.

— ¿Y por qué mi culpa? Tú fuiste la que usó esa técnica de fuego que ni siquiera sabes usar correctamente —espetó su hermano con el seño fruncido, con el mismo porte ella le respondió.

—Se suponía que tú activarías tu Susano'o para evitarlo, estabas distraído, fue tu culpa.Y comenzaron a enfrascarse en una discusión cuando ni siquiera esa era la razón por la cual estaban ahí. Sasuke inhaló profundamente, no tenía los ánimos para detenerlos y se preguntó si ese tipo de comportamiento entre hermanos era normal. Itachi y él no peleaban así, tal vez porque el otro era muy maduro. Exhaló. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, los rayos del sol comenzaban a escasear y por la única ventana de la habitación, en la pared lateral, cerrada con una cortina traslucida, podía ver como el cielo se desangraba en tonos durazno y venía para largo.

—No es por eso por lo que están aquí —intentó mostrarse normal a pesar de estar muy incómodo.

— ¿Entonces? —Daisuke alzó una ceja, su hermana se relajó.

Sasuke se levantó y mostró dos pergaminos. Al instante, la chica se removió en su silla, extasiada, pensando que por fin les daría unos pergaminos con jutsus poderosos del clan, Daisuke tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

— Oh, por fin nos enseñarás un jutsu decente—dijo ella emocionada. Su padre negó lentamente, acabando con sus la pared trasera Sasuke desenrolló y colgó los pergaminos, mostrándose así dos dibujos, uno del sistema reproductor femenino y otro del sistema reproductor masculino, bastante bien dibujados, pertenecientes a un compañero de trabajo de su asiento, ambos jóvenes permanecieron quietos, con la simple sensación de no entender qué estaba pasando. Una sensación realmente incómoda tomando en cuenta que son Uchihas y les encanta saberlo se aclaró la garganta, intentando desvanecer esa aglutinación de inquietud y molestia propia.

—Ustedes están en una edad —empezó firme, era un buen indicio, estaba tomando el control—, en la que las hormonas provocan un efecto químico en todo su cuerpo —. Qué mejor forma de explicarles el tema que de manera autómata, sacada de cualquier enciclopedia. Sasuke tomó una varita de metal, como las de los instructores de la academia y comenzó a señalar partes de los mapas corpóreos—, hace un tiempo esas hormonas provocaron cambios en su cuerpo y…

El rostro de Sasuke intentaba seguir siendo inexpresivo, él no era un hombre de muchas palabras, prefería su silencio pero ahora tenía que hablar bastante, para peor sobre eso.

Sus hijos en las sillas no se encontraban mejor, los ojos color jade de Daisuke mostraban una completa confusión que estaba a punto de atacar a sus cejas, pero esto no perturbaba los demás rasgos de su rostro, era la cara que ponía cuándo no encontraba explicación lógica para las situaciones. Sarada tenía su ceño fruncido, tensa en su asiento, si se le ponía atención podría verse como su espalda mostraba un extraño movimiento, apenas visible, eran escalofríos que le recorrían su columna de arriba abajo.

—Los pechos de las mujeres comienzan a crecer…

_No se lo creían. ¿Podía ser posible su suposición?_

—Los vellos de los hombres hacen aparición…

_Ya no era una posibilidad, podía ser verdad. Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada incrédulamente espantada._

—Todo el cuerpo se prepara para un acto que necesita de un espécimen masculino y otro femenino…

_¡No podía ser esto cierto!_

—El origen de los bebés…

_Oh por Dios, eso en verdad estaba pasando._

—El miembro del hombre debe entrar en la parte de…

_Ella no lo pudo soportar más al ver como su padre comenzaba a hacer señas con las manos, intentando explayarse más._

—Espera… —el casi susurro ahogado logró salir de la garganta de la joven, su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso—, tú, padre, nos… ¿nos estás dando la charla?

Una gota de sudor estaba resbalando en la sien del chico, en realidad agradecía que su hermana hubiese tomado la palabra, sus ojos estaban fijos en su padre, esperando que las palabras salieran. Inclusive se estiró un poco de su asiento, como si acercarse más al emisor ayudase a escuchar más pronto su respuesta. Sasuke en verdad no se atrevía a contestarles, todo el rato pasó esquivando sus miradas, esa conversación, sus hijos y él no era una buena combinación. Con la mirada fría y el tono algo lúgubre contestó:

—Sí, su madre me dijo que lo hiciera—. Esa era la excusa; en su lugar, Daisuke se volvió a sentar derecho, con la mirada fría y el porte liberado, aunque no se sentía mejor le gustaba saber en qué situación se encontraba. Su hermana no salía de su estupor.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que logró pronunciar—. No, no y no, padre yo solo quería un buen escote, se me ve muy bien y me hace ver más madura yo no… no… —se quedó trabada un momento, nunca se imaginó en una situación como esta— ¡No quería atraer chicos!

Sasuke suspiró, un problema menos pero por algo Sakura le pidió que hiciera eso.

— ¡Daisuke con costo habla con chicas! ¡Y solo sobre misiones! —Daisuke se removió algo avergonzado, no le gustaba que ella estuviese hablando de él como si no estuviese presente—, es decir, yo, él, nosotros… no. Ella estaba algo pálida en verdad se encontraba casi hiperventilando, en estos momentos en los que mostraba emociones tan incontrolables era cuando más parecido tenía a su madre. Daisuke se levantó de su asiento, tomando por los hombros a su hermana. Sasuke también se acercó, él tampoco se sentía bien por la conversación pero tampoco lo creía para tanto.

—Sarada, ¿estás bien?

—Por supuesto —ella parpadeó y volvió en sí—, solo estaba aclarando las cosas.

—Entonces puedo continuar con la charla… —dijo Sasuke. La verdad ya sabía que ninguno diría que sí, se dio la vuelta con la "intención" de continuar.

— ¡No! —tenía la ligera impresión de que su hija tenía un complejo de doble personalidad, una fría y otra algo extrovertida pero no sabía de _dónde la había sacado_. Ellos se negarían y podría darlo por hecho, después de todo él no los podía —ni quería— obligar. Tomó su varita y al darse vuelta vio a su hijo con el Sharingan activado, su Mangekyo Sharingan, sosteniendo a su hermana en brazos.

—Padre, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que los hermanos debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros?Sasuke asintió con el seño fruncido.—Esto es por eso —Daisuke activó su Susano'o y rompió la pared de la oficina, logrando decir antes de salir de ahí—, le ahorraré traumas tanto a Sarada como a mí.

Sasuke solo se asomó por el amplio espacio que ahora estaba en su pared, vio perderse en el último rayo de sol a sus hijos. Suspiró, a Sakura no le gustaría ver eso pero no le importaba mucho, se libró de continuar con esa conversación, sonrió de lado, había salido mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en la sala de la mansión, sentado en un mullido sillón individual, degustando de una taza de té bastante amargo. Toda la casa se encontraba en silencio, solo la luz de la sala permanecía encendida. No podía mentir, el silencio le gustaba, más con el dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo. Al día siguiente tendría una misión, le convenía estaba esperando a Sakura. Ya era casi media noche y sus hijos aún no se aparecían. Obviamente dormirían en la casa de Naruto, entonces convenía esperar a la jefa médico, y ama de casa, para explicarle antes de que ella lo sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose lo relajó. Cumplió su misión, ahora solo faltaba reportarla.

—Oh, Sasuke, ¿qué haces despierto? Le dije que no me esperaran —ella puso sus cosas en una mesita y colgó su bata en un clavo, miró a Sasuke y luego hacía todas partes—, cariño ¿por qué hay tanto silencio?

Era normal que a estas horas ambos hijos estuviesen "dormidos" aunque en realidad uno estaba leyendo y la otra intentando practicar unas cuantas poses de manos. Pero este silencio no era normal.

—Están en la casa del dobe —respondió con simpleza.

—Qué raro que los dejaste ir —Sakura se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un poco de té también, estaba cansada, fue un turno algo agotador. Había una epidemia de resfriado común en los infantes pero las madres se asustaban por nada.

—Les di un respiro, la conversación que tuvimos fue algo incómoda.

— ¿En verdad les hablaste a ambos de eso? —Sakura salió con una taza de té, se acercó a Sasuke, para tomar asiento.

—Sí, creí que ya habíamos acordado que tú les darías la charla —dijo él fastidiado.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella algo confundida, interrumpiendo su sorbo.

—Sarada me dijo que tú dijiste que yo les hablara sobre el tema de la revista que me dejaste —contestó él con simpleza.

—Sí, la de _"La vestimenta en los jóvenes"_.

—No, yo tenía la revista de la sexualidad en los jóvenes —. Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron con sorpresa. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke les había dado la charla a sus hijos. Solo había una explicación, Sarada había tomado la revista equivocada.

— ¡No! Sasuke, yo te dejé esa revista para que llegaras a un acuerdo con Sarada sobre el nivel de vestimenta que usa —Sasuke frunció el seño recordando _el escote_—, la de sexualidad era para ella, para que fuese informándose, confío en su juicio. Por eso me extrañó que hablaras sobre la ropa también con Daisuke pero… espera, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada, no me dejaron terminar, Daisuke rompió la pared de mi oficina y…

— ¡¿Rompió qué?! Oh, por Dios —Sakura se fue hacia la salida, no se había cambiado, solo la bata, iría dónde sus hijos, hasta le daba miedo imaginarse esa conversación—. Sasuke, espero no los hayas traumado…

Y así salió, en la noche, dejando a Sasuke solo con esa sensación inconclusa. Al parecer él pasó buscándole la quinta pata al perro. No sabía qué sentir, enojo, rabia, ira o simple alivio. Optó por cualquiera de las primeras opciones. Activó su Mangekyo y la vio, en el comedor, intacta, galante y burlona, vio _esa_ revista.

—Amaterasu —observó con seriedad cómo se quemaba dicha revista con las llamas negras del infierno. En cierta forma estaba aliviado, no tendría que darle la charla completa pero aún así…

Maldita revista.

Maldita confusión.

Maldita _charla_.

* * *

Hola…

¡Perdón! Sé que quieren matarme pero tuve ciertos inconvenientes con este capítulo, la inspiración iba y venía y el tiempo también pero, como podrán ver, el capitulo me quedó bastante largo. En verdad no era mi intención pero eso compensa ¿no? :P .  
Me alegró de ver la aceptación que ha tenido la historia. En verdad no me la esperaba. Debo y quiero agradecerles un montón. Ustedes los lectores —tanto si escriben o no— son mi razón para continuar el fic. Me disculpan si mis errores ortográficos les impiden la comprensión, gracias por sus reviews, me siento enormemente alagada. No podré responder los reviews por el momento pero sepan que los tengo muy en cuenta. Lamento no poder contestarle a los que no tienen cuenta pero igual sus reviews son importantes. Un saludo especial para:

**• Hitomi Akera• **

**• Chocolatito •**

**• besscy •**

**• Mary Uchiha-sama •**

**• CardcaptorUchiha •**

Y por supuesto, agradecimientos a las chiquillas que me dieron un follow o un favorito.

Abrazos de oso panda para todos. Espero no me leemos.

* * *

**EDITADO 01/12/14**

_Ya voy avanzando, como podrán ver aquí es donde se notan más cambios en la historia pero creo que se entiende que el que el manga haya terminado como terminó me tomó por sorpresa. Me encuentro escribiendo el tercer capítulo pero se me ocurrió algo para el capítulo cuatro, el nombre de la hija menor de Sasuke, Kotomi, tiene un significado, me gustaría que me dijesen cuál piensan que es, por qué escogí ese nombre. Él primero en responder correctamente podrá escoger entre Sarada, Bolt y Himawari como protagonista para el relato del capítulo cuatro, dejen el review con su respuesta y con el personaje a escoger. Por esto, la segunda parte de la saga de las charlas incómodas queda aplazada hasta nuevo aviso, teniendo como protagonista a la pequeña Kotomi y Sasuke. Sin más qué decir._

_¡Cambio y fuera!_


End file.
